


Through The Eyes of the Innocent

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Haunt The Lonely [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, ESPer! Haruno Sakura, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sakura sees ghosts, Shisui is ghost, Shisui pov, and depressed but likem lowkey, cannon character death, ghosts don't abide by the laws of the hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "Do you hate Kakashi-nii?" She repeated, a little more insistent. Not angry, just curious, in that blameless way only children could be. "Rin-nee said that the Uchiha hate him because he had Obito-nii's eye. Do you hate him?"





	Through The Eyes of the Innocent

"Do you hate Kakashi-nii?" A familiar tiny pinkette asked him, and he jumped. As a ghost, his senses had been dulled, and he absolutely loathed it; he imagined most shinobi-ghosts did. He blinked down at her.

"What?" he frowned, not sure he heard the girl right. 

"Do you hate Kakashi-nii?" She repeated, a little more insistent. Not angry, just curious, in that blameless way only children could be. "Rin-nee said that the Uchiha hate him because he had Obito-nii's eye. Do you hate him?"

He sat down by the Naka river, considering how to answer her question. She followed suit, kicking at the water and staring at him with wide eyes, and he decided honesty was probably the best policy here. Really, his opinions weren't _that _confidential, if he made sure to omit some stuff. Besides, it's not like he's a Shinobi anymore. Fuck the rules. He didn't have much good grace for the Hokage these days anyway.

"At first, I did." He admitted, and the girl gasped in surprise and eyed him doubtfully.

"But Shisui-san! You're so nice!" She said, and he almost laughed; sure, he was nice, but he wasn't nice enough that the thought that he could hate someone should be such a shock-nit even close.

At least, he didn't think he was. Despite everything, he was still a shinobi. A damn good one, too.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Hating the 'Hatake-brat' was practically a right of passage growing up! All the grown ups were always talking about how he stole Obito-nii's eye and only got away with it because of his status-"

"But that's wrong!" The girl interrupted. "Rin-nee said that Obito-nii got crushed by a big rock and asked Kakashi-nii to take his eye so he could live on and protect Rin-nee!" She recounted, eyes watering just thinking of the events. 

"That's right." Shisui agreed. "Kakashi-san is nothing less then a hero, and one of the better men that I knew." 

"Then...what made you change your mind? Did you know him?" She prodded, as inquisitive and eerily good at finding the right questions as always. Shisui sighed. He hated that such a bright little girl wanted to be a shinobi- was he ever this adorable?

"Not really. He was...Say, did Rin tell you what his position in the village is right now?" He asked, suddenly remembering that, maybe, the concept of ANBU might be foreign and hard to explain to a nine year old civilian.

"Rin-nee said that Kakashi-nii was an ANBU Captain, and that that was important because ANBU serve directly under the Hokage so they have to be super important and super strong, which means to be a captain you have to be super-duper important and super-duper strong. " The girl recited quietly. Even by a remote river that was only anywhere near an empty compound, she knew better then to openly discuss the identities of ANBU members. "I'm not allowed to read about them until I'm older though." she pouted. Shisui nodded and patted her head, flinching when his hand went straight through her head and made her giggle at the sensation. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that. He didn't really want to.

"Very good, Sakura-chan!" He praised, because children like her could always benefit from positive motivation. "Well, Itachi was also in the ANBU, and he worked under Kakashi-san. From what I heard, he was a damn good captain: Never babied him, but didn't push him as hard as the clan did, either. He was kind to him even though no one was nice to the Uchiha anymore, and even tried to walk him through his first kill. He even treated Itachi and me to Dango, when they had particularly hard missions." He smirked and gave a bubble of laughter at another sudden memory. "Itachi is a pacifist, ya know? And the only time I ever saw him start a fight was with some poor Military Police bastards that were bad mouthing Kakashi-san. He was _pissed._"

"Good." The little girl nodded sagely. "I hope he kicked their butts! It's what Rin-nee would want, if they were being mean to Kakashi-nii!" She enthused, air of juvenile justice clouding around her as she slammed a fist into the palm of her hand. 

Shisui couldn't help it. Here was a young girl, righteously angry on behalf of a near-kage level shinobi she had never met before, because her ghost friends attest to him being a good person. 

For the first time since his death, he laughed.


End file.
